mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Diamond Mint
Diamond Mint or Mint Jewelup is a female unicorn pony with a light blue coat, an indigo mane and tail with a streak of pale purple, indigo eyes, and a cutie mark of three brilliant-cut diamonds. She does not have a given name on the show, but she is named Diamond Mint and Mint Jewelup in different versions of merchandise.__TOC__ Design Diamond Mint shares her design, cutie mark, and the design of her occasional outfit with Amethyst Star and Lemony Gem, her design and cutie mark with "Orchid Dew", and only her design with Lyra Heartstrings. Her mane and tail style is the same as those of Rose and Silverspeed, and her tail style is the same as that of "Royal Ribbon". Depiction in the series Diamond Mint makes several appearances throughout the series as a background pony, usually with an orange flower in her mane and wearing an orange saddle with a frilly skirt. .]] Her first appearance is in Friendship is Magic, part 2 when Nightmare Moon is fleeing from the town hall. Here, she appears with neither a saddle nor her cutie mark. She then appears in The Ticket Master during Pinkie Pie's Ticket Song. In a shot in which Diamond Mint doesn't wear a saddle, her cutie mark is shown. In Fall Weather Friends, Diamond Mint takes part in the Running of the Leaves, wearing her saddle and flower. Later in the same episode, she is joined by a duplicate of herself without these accessories and a different racing number of '00'. Diamond Mint makes numerous appearances in The Best Night Ever, attending the Grand Galloping Gala. In one shot during At the Gala, she appears as an Earth pony. In Sweet and Elite, Diamond Mint appears very briefly during Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know), in a checkerboard shot of numerous other ponies. A common background appearance for Diamond Mint is being part of a galloping "mob" of background ponies with Berryshine, Shoeshine, Lyra Heartstrings, Lemon Hearts, Daisy, Amethyst Star, and Minuette. She makes such appearances in The Ticket Master, Boast Busters, Fall Weather Friends, and The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. Diamond Mint appears in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, decorating Canterlot for the Summer Sun Celebration at the beginning of the episode and later running away from the black vines in Ponyville. Appearances Times stated below are approximate and taken from videos available online. Other depictions In Enterplay's collectible card game, Diamond Mint is named on her own card, the Gen Con Indy 2013 demo version of which lists her as "Diamond Mint" with a trademark symbol and attributes to Lemony Gem the quote "If she makes that 'diamond in the rough' joke one more time, I swear..." and the α #55 C version of which lists her as "Mint Jewelup" and attributes to Lemony Gem the quote "If I hear that 'diamond in the rough' joke one more time, I swear..." Lemony Gem's card α #57 R also attributes to Mint Jewelup the quote "When life gives you lemons, you're probably better off somewhere else." Diamond Mint appears on page 10 of IDW comics' . Quotes Gallery See also *Ponies with a similar name: Diamond Tiara and Diamond Rose. References